


Deeper

by seekingferret



Category: NetForce (1999), eXistenZ (1999)
Genre: Body Horror, Fanvids, cronenberg, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Oh shit, I have to write a summary of this? Fuck. Um... Existenz is very weird and I wanted to make a vid that was even weirder. The end.Premiered at Vividcon Vid Roulette Party 2018





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> **Title of vid:** Deeper  
>  **Vidder:**   
> **Fandom:** David Cronenberg's Existenz / Tom Clancy's Net Force  
>  **Music:** Surfin' Slivovitz by the Andy Statman Trio  
>  **Responsible for lack of consistent title block from vid to vid** :   
> **Summary:** Oh shit, I have to write a summary of this? Fuck. Um... Existenz is very weird and I wanted to make a vid that was even weirder. The end.   
> **Content notes:** Cronenberg. I mean, pretty standard Cronenberg body horror.   
> **Premiered at:** Vividcon Vid Roulette Party 2018

[More notes at my dreamwidth](https://seekingferret.dreamwidth.org/253128.html)


End file.
